


Daydreams and Fantasies

by Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Tumblr Sexy Times [4]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:03:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: As a queen, Mira is not allowed a lot of distractions. All day, she can only see the world turn around her, whitout her, and grit her teeth in frustration. That said, she can still dream.





	Daydreams and Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 7th Kinktober prompt: Hate sex

“Your report, Sir Caroline.”

The imperious tone did nothing to make the rebellious knight stutter or pale. Despite proper protocole, she was still knelt at her queen’s feet, facing away from her monarch and instead watching the outdoors as she recounted dispassionately the event leading to her slaying of a nearby beast.

The rebuffal was both annoying and attractive. Being a queen involved so much self-control, patience, careful consideration... and here, in front of her, knelt her exact opposite. Someone that accomplished her duty by being swift and brash rather than resonate and soft-spoken. It was a constant headache to think about, and every time Sir Caroline disobeyed an order or expressed disdain, a point of jealousy was mixed into Mira's rightful anger.

Just for once, she wanted to take and take and take.  
To take hold of Sir Caroline's short hair and pull, drag her across the throne room, to her. She would trash and fight, and when Mira would bite into her lips together, the cry that would come out of her mouth would be a furious snarl. The kiss would bite and leave bruises, - hardly fitting for a queen - marks she would feel for days.

Mira could imagine her knight’s furious whispers then.

“Is that what pleases you, my queen? Is this how I should serve you?” In Mira’s fantasy, Sir Caroline’s fingers are sharp, hard and pointy as she tears apart her clothing and leaves red welts across her skin. In Mira’s fantasy, she forgets all about being a queen and preserving dignity; she gets as good as she gets and by the time they’re done, Sir Caroline stays in her bed a bit longer than strictly necessary, catching her breath.

“Thank you, Sir Caroline, that would be all.”

The knight’s voice dies down in the middle of a sentence and she raises an eyebrow. She is however too eager to leave to protest the niceties being cut short and gets up, giving a court bow to her monarch.

“My Queen.”

Sir Caroline leaves and Mira stays seated in her throne.

Queenly.

Dignified.

Alone.


End file.
